


Here With You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU. Neither Nats or Greg have anyone else in their lives...Basically a fluff piece.





	

Greg hesitates in the doorway, watching Natalie pace, he knows she is nervous... she’s always nervous on the first day of a new dance. He pauses, then moves closer, reaching for her, taking her hand and pulling her to a stop.

“Nats...”

Natalie smiles, turns, looking at him until he also smiles. She seems happier now that he’s here. 

“Greg....”

Natalie pauses, then nestles into him, sighing softly.

“Are we allowed to take a minute?”

He asks with a smile, pressing a contented kiss to her forehead and curling her into his arms. He had not meant to love her like this, but he couldn’t help it... She was his. Entirely his.


End file.
